She-Wolf
by Kirawr
Summary: Sam is left antagonised when Anthony comes back from university, who was always so much more collected than his hot headed little cousin, and knows how to get on his nerves, what will be the final straw?


Her eyes followed him as he strode into the camp from afar, he was tall and tan, a slim build; nothing like his cousin. He had more of a swimmers' body, as opposed to Sam's hulking form. Anthony was sporting a lean pair of glasses and a smart grey shirt. He looked calm and collected, as if he'd never left. It had been years since he'd last been here; abandoning the tribe for university halfway across the country. She used to think it was a traitorous move, but had grown to envy his wisdom- all was not well in their camp once the Cullen's had arrived, and he'd simply had the foresight to leave before it worsened.

Sam and Anthony had had a tenuous relationship, Sam needed respect, and his older cousin required respect to be earned, something Sam hadn't the patience for. Alphas seemed to inherently believe they deserved the obedience of the pack, and she supposed this was justified, but it clashed violently with Anthony's cool reserve. She couldn't help but feel that there was more to their animosity than disapproval. There was a deep set resentment within Sam, resentment of his freedom, of his intelligence, even of his looks.

As others began to spot Anthony, they greeted him, some warmly, others with a little more hostility; hearing the inner thoughts of someone for so long, especially one as dominant as the Alpha, has one beginning to adapt their way of thinking about certain subjects. Leah had been separated from the pack for months now, and didn't have the same problem, and so she needn't fear anyone listening to her thoughts as she turned and loped back into the forest, as her mind remoulded itself of its own accord, bathing it in a golden light and making the one thing worth living the witty and charming man who she'd once learned to hate.

He saw the grey wolf out of the corner of his eye- there was an instant of recognition that was lost before he fully understood it. Everyone he saw welcomed him back, albeit, some more stiffly than others. Everything looked the same, yet different. The homes and surroundings were almost identical to when he'd left; it was in the faces of the people he noted the change, their expressions not harsher, but perhaps more resilient, stronger, than in times long past.

He'd finished his course in archaeology at Syracuse university, and decided it was time to return home before beginning his imminent career. He'd simply had to leave those five years ago. Everything was getting too much for the young man, there was a... strain in the air, it was hard to explain. It was more than that though, it was his cousin, it was his "duties", it was _her._ They all amounted to a desperation for escape, it was a weak move, he supposed, but then what could he do? It was the best thing for everyone that he move on.

"Ant."

He turned to see his cousin, whose face glared, hard lined, his jaw set angrily.

"Samuel." he replied, and received an irritated growl in response. "How's life, kid?" Anthony was well aware of the key words that pushed Sam's buttons.

"Great."

He fought the urge to sigh, "Promising... Your parents?"

"They're fine." he paused for a second, and huffed slightly, "Let's cut to the chase, what are you doing here, Anthony?" he narrowed his eyes.

"This is my home, isn't it?"

"You gave up that right when you left." he replied shortly.

"Jeeze, man, get a grip, this isn't a cult." Anthony rolled his eyes, unintimidated.

A silence broke out between them, and they looked at each other, each unwavering in eye contact. It was then that they both noticed the presence- their grandmother. She had her arms folded, giving them both a hard stare of which they couldn't mistake the meaning. They could only take the glare for a few moments before Anthony exhaled deeply, blowing his fringe out of his hair, "Let's take a walk." Sam only nodded sharply in response. Their grandmother's white twisted braid swung out as she turned back toward her brewing tea, snorting approvingly.

As they paced through the forest rigidly, they matched one another's pace, asking questions and receiving answers with quick, strained civility. What Anthony had been studying, how he'd done, what Sam had been doing, the places he'd been, people he'd met, leaving out, of course, the shape shifting into a canine part. They began to relax more, the further into the wood they travelled, and eventually got to more personal questions.

"How's the relationship, Sam?" He asked with a forced air of nonchalance.

"I'm engaged now." This stung in surprise for no good reason, it was a well known fact that the two were absolutely smitten.

"Really? Have you set a date?" He questioned hollowly, more so for politeness than actual curiosity. The mere fact was enough.

"Emily wants it to be in the spring."

Anthony stopped walking mid-stride. "Why is Emily deciding?"

Sam looked annoyed at the follow up, "Because she's the bride, they're pretty much in charge of weddings."

"Woah woah, _wait!_ Emily _Young?_"

"Yeah, I'd have thought you would have known at least that much from that other world you live in." Sam grumbled sourly.

Anthony ignored the slight, "Emily Young. Leah's c_ousin? _What happened to you two being eternally in love?" he felt heat rising in his core.

"Things change."

"How'd you break up?"

"It doesn't matter." he could see his cousin bristling, but couldn't help but chase the issue.

"You dumped her for her cousin, didn't you?" for the first time in a long time, he felt himself losing his temper.

"Shut _up." _

But he couldn't, he was enraged, how sick, how _selfish._ He grabbed the front of Sam's shirt, pulling him toward him. Sam looked up at him defiantly, almost asking for it. He pulled back his fist, but before it could make contact, the world exploded into a mass of black fur, and a huge wolf stood in front of him, chest heaving, lip curled back in a snarl. So, his suspicions had been right. He drew into himself the power that had sat idly by most of the time since that day years ago in the back allies of New York.

Before Sam could so much as howl, his cousin, the geek with the glasses and timid nature erupted into a midnight blue wolf, he stood nose to nose with his "little" cousin, and made what could only be described as a canine smile, somehow retaining that witty spark in his eye that infuriated the Alpha so much.

_"So, the beast appears."_ Sam thought, knowing his cousin would automatically be in his pack. He should have been surprised at this turn of events, but it had happened so often this time last year, it became almost a routine. In fact, he could hardly have asked for a better turn of events. When Anthony said nothing in return, although he could feel his mental presence, he continued, _"Now you are in this pack, you _will _show submission and you _will _follow orders. You are not to leave this tribe until I allow it, and shall comply with every order I give you." _Sam smiled inwardly to himself, he'd finally caught his cousin, there was nothing for him to do now except to kneel to him, like a good pup.

Sam waited, and was about to repeat his order before he heard a snickering noise, Anthony was laughing at him. He'd use the full power of his Alpha status, and he wasn't submitting. He was _laughing _at him. He repeated to himself. What worried him more was the fact that he couldn't hear the thoughts that accompanied it, it took months to learn to conceal any of your thoughts at all, never mind ones so casual, never mind from the Alpha.

The deep, heavy, engulfing voice that sounded almost nothing like his tame cousin began out of nowhere as Sam was suddenly allowed access to his unmasked mind. "Oh,_ kid, so naive. I think you're forgetting that I, unlike you, have always had an interest in educating myself. I spent my childhood reading up on the legends of old, and when I happened to run into my first vampire, I knew exactly what was happening. I trained myself, and mastered it rather quickly, I've never had the temper you've been cursed with, Sam. While I was there, I also took note of the bloodlines that were illustrated. I knew that ours was one of the strongest, but you forget, I am from the Taha Aki's line too, pack brother, but I am older than you, and of a stronger birthright. I always knew that if the myth were true, I would not be your subservient." _The midnight wolf's voice rose with it's raw and rightful power, _"But you mine."_

Sam involuntarily whimpered and dropped his head. There was a silence between them, a mutual respect for a moment, before they realised that there were many more minds in their circle. At least twenty other wolves were _with them_. They slowly began to arise from the darkness around them, bowing themselves before the new and unexpected pack leader. Baying up at the rising moon, their faces shone.

Sam noticed a presence that he'd long missed, that of Leah. He wondered at her return, it couldn't simply be due to his usurpation, could it? She was baying along with everyone else, in a harmony of which she'd never displayed before. He realised then, her mind was completely clear of any of the bitterness that had plagued her. The other's noticed too. Her mind, as well as her body, in her stance and movements, was beautiful. There was joy within her again, unscarred by enmity and hostility. Inside her head, it was like a clear blue sky, a golden sun pulsating within and ebbing into others without reserve. He noticed his cousin notice her, and clenched his jaw, feeling Anthony's own imprint flow from his mind in that moment of the pure elation that he felt every day with Emily.

* * *

It was sunrise when Sam approached Leah, who'd been sitting on the very cliff edge where he used to dive with Jared and Paul. She was in a simple grey dress, it matched the colour of her fur. She looked lovely; content, watching the world turn from darkness to light, consuming the sky with a million shades of oranges and yellows. Her hair was loose, wild, and it ruffled in the light breeze. He reached her side sat himself down next to her, it was silent for a moment, before Sam looked to her, her eyes still on the horizon, "Looks like we have a new Alpha and mate."

She looked to him and smiled; a genuine smile. It hadn't a hint of sarcasm or ill will. It reminded him of the time they spent together once upon a time. "Your position's safe, don't you worry Sam."

He raised an eyebrow at her, cocking his head to the side.

"We're leaving next week, he's got a job with a geological firm, his first dig is in Greece." She gave out a sigh of almost euphoria.

Sam didn't know how to feel about this, he'd always thought that if it came to it, he'd be glad to see her gone, as long as she was happy. But he didn't want her to leave, it felt like he'd just gotten her back. She was running off with his enemy, his pack leader, his family.

It was silent for a few beats before he spoke, "It looks like you'll get to travel the world after all, Lee-Lee."

She just smiled, looking ahead. about a few minutes lapsed, and she knew what he was about to say before he said it. It had been niggling at him, just waiting to come out. "It just _had _to be my cousin, didn't it?"

Leah barked out a good natured laugh, turning to give him a look that said more than a thousand words.


End file.
